Behind the Disguises
by kingkelsey98
Summary: Christina,Marie and Brina are all princess from different kingdoms and their best friends they all live among the commoners in disguises wigs and colored contacts. Prince Wilfred, Prince Joshua and Prince Roberto also went under disguises one day to attend a club that Prince Roberto dragged them too what happens when they all meet and fate keeps them together?
1. Chapter 1

Christina aka Christa P.O.V

"_I'm giving up so just catch me_" I sang and then everyone started to cheered..I smiled and thank the crowd for coming tonight. After my performance I went into my room and took off my wig.. ugh the wig is killing me..I looked at myself in the mirror and started to wipe away the dark eye make up.

"Christa you were so amazing!you got the crowd cheering so loud!" Marie, my bestfriend also my manager complimented. I smiled and then I changed outfits to a tanktop and jeans. I grabbed a black blazer and grabbed my shades. I then grabbed my bags and put the shades on

"lets go I'm tired I wanna go home and sleep!" I said rushing Marie to hurry up and pack her things...I took out my phone and realized my phone is dead.I placed it back in my bag and then helped Marie.

After we were done. I placed my wig back on and we left the changing room. We got to the parking lot going to Marie car and then once we left the parking lot I turned around making sure no cars were following us..I then took off my wig throwing it to the back of the car.

"Marie your phone is ringing"

"get it for me I'm driving" she said, I grabbed her bag digging through it and took out her phone.

C-Hello?

J(Jody, friend of Marie and Christa.)- Yo is this Christa? yo where are you guys?! the party is starting soon!

C-oh right...sorry I'm really tired I don't think I can make it

J-ugh come on! you missed my party last year come on! Promise no paparazzi in here and strict no camera rule. people get their phone taken away when they come in that way no pictures or videos will be taken!

C-alright fine...see you in a few

J-alright! bye babe!

I hung up and told Marie about the party. honestly we both forgot about the party. Great I got to wear this wig again.

"ugh Marie is there anything you can do about this wig thing? Like I'm okay with my contacts since I take it off at night and wear them in the morning but this wig it's annoying I'm about to dye my hair red!"I said looking in the mirror fixing my wig.

"dye your hair red and your father will go insane then he will complain to my father and we will both get in trouble and since I ALSO HAVE TO WEAR A WIG you do too!" I groaned and then Marie cursed saying her phone died. We left our things in here and we walked towards the entrance seeing a long line

"we have to wait in line?!" I groaned and then people on the line started to yell my name.

"actually no Christa your on VIP guest list" the bouncer said since he overheard me complaining to and I then went in and they asked us for our phone and stuff since our phone died we left it in the car...wow Jody is right the security is strict this time..

"Christa! MARIE!"Jody said hugging us. she then talked to us for a while and went greeting her other friends..ugh should have stayed home. the music were so loud and everyone was dancing and the lights were killing me..

Marie and I sat down at a table and we ordered so drinks...We took 3 big gulps of our drink and felt energy flowing in us.

"lets dance!" I said grabbing Marie wrist ,we went to the dance floor and I started to sway my hips. I then felt someone tapping my shoulder.I turned around seeing my other bestfriend Brina.

"I thought your father wanted you to go back!" I said hugging her

"yeah but I snuck out again and Jody called saying you were here" She said to me while hugging Marie.

"wait but didn't Dylan place a tracker on you?" I asked while we dance to the beat.

"he just place trackers on my jewelry and my phone so I left everything at home didn't bring anything."

"what! don't do that next time what if something happens to you and you don't have a phone what if you couldn't find us here tonight?! Brina don't you dare do that again!" Marie scolded..Ha oh Marie strict but caring.

"oh wait is this a new wig? I love it it's pretty" I whispered and Brina thanked me..

We all continue to dance together swaying our hips,fist pumping going crazy.. After that we went to sit down and I was sweating. I took off my blazer and Brina looked at me

"Girl! cover yourself ! did you forget about your real self,a princess shouldn't be showing cleavage" Brina whispered the last part.

"Girl I'm not a princess at the moment and this is what commoners wear...what about you as a princess you shouldn't be sneaking out the castle" I said back sticking out my tongue she stuck her tongue at me then Marie sighed

"seriously guys? don't mention the P word someone can hear us...remember we all need to keep our identity secret if anyone finds out we're shit that's why we're wearing wigs and colored contacts" Marie said, Brina and I both nodded then we ordered another round of drinks. The waiter brought us our drink and smirk

"here you go Christa oh I LOVE your new song it's amazing and lovely just like you"

"aw thank you" I said signing a paper he gave me. i handed it to him then picked up my drink as I was about to take a sip someone snatch the drink out my hand

"What the hell!" I snapped I looked up seeing 3 guys standing at our table.

"we saw the waiter put something in it" the guy with really chocolate brown eyes said.. he had auburn color hair damn he's hot.

"what?! did he put it in our drinks?" Brina asked worriedly since she drank hers , then the guy with blonde hair and purple eyes spoke

"no he didn't but I would have your really pretty" He said making Brina blush..hehe

"I'ma kill him" Marie said getting up..I tried to stop her but she was too fast so we all followed behind her even the 3 guys...Once we were there we got to the back and we saw Marie grabbing the waiters collar

"Marie!" I said walking up to her

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DRUG CHRISTA!" She yelled punching the guy across the face. DAMN GIRL!

"you bitch! I'ma call the cops!" he snapped at Marie

"go ahead lets so who's gonna get it worse .according to Dres Van Law 32 D-2 anyone drugging someone else with illegal contents will serve 5 years and as for me I just punched you all they can do is just make me pay your pathetic ass money! " Marie said

"ha your bluffing! from what I read about Christa both of you aren't from Dres Van your both from another kingdom your just here tonight for Christa concert no way you would know Dres Van law!" the waiter said

"actually she's correct. Dres Van Law 32 D-2 does state that even worse if drugging a women you won't be able to have a parole. I'm from Dres Van" the guy with blue hair and blue eyes said

"ha sure whatever call the cops then, she's not even drugged!" the waiter said looking at me

"and there I thought you were nice turns out your just a pathetic asshole!" I said kicking him in the balls and he fell to the floor

"ouch" the guy with blonde hair and purple eyes said.

"I'M CALLING THE COPS!" He said taking out his phone..what he has a phone?! well he's a waiter here

"Christa we have to go if the cops get here they will ask for identification and bust us!" Marie . I grabbed Brina hand and then kicked the guy in the balls one more time and started to run out from the back exit...fuck fuck fuck...

"wait ! "we turn around seeing the 3 guys from before chasing us. But we didn't stop we quickly ran

"ugh why did you park so far away!" I snapped at Marie as we ran down another block. Finally we got tired and stopped running..

"gee you girls run fast!" the guy with blonde hair and purple eyes said..

"ha ..yeah we didn't want to deal with the cops their annoying" Brina said

"shouldn't you guys stay there to be witness?" I asked

"yeah but we don't like dealing with cops either their so annoying" the guy with auburn hair and chocolate eyes said...

"anyways what are your names?" Marie asked.

"I'm Ro..by Robby!" the guy with blonde hair and purple eyes said.

"Will" the guy with auburn hair and chocolate eyes said.

"Josh"the guy with blue hair and blue eyes said...

**(Incase some of you are still lost. Roberto is the one with blonde hair and purple eyes. Wilfred is the one with auburn hair and chocolate eyes and Joshua is the one with blue hair and blue eyes. YES THEIR WEARING CONTACT AND WIGS TOO lolol. )**


	2. Chapter 2

Christina aka Christa P.O.V

After they introduce their names I nodded so his name is Will...he's so hot...**  
**

"so what are your names?" Robby asked..wait he doesn't know who I am..

"not to sound conceited or anything but you don't know who i am?" I asked and the 3 guys shook their head..

"come to think of it the waiter did say something about concert...are you a singer?" Will asked..I nodded

"I'm Christa"

"Marie"

"Brina" We all introduced ourselves ...wow quite rare that someone who doesn't know who I am...

"well thanks so much for warning us back there..it's a pleasure to meet you" Marie said holding mine and Brina hand and started walking..wait what?! I don't want this to end I want to talk to Will ugh

"BYE!" i turned around to yell and so did Brina they said goodbye too and we started to walk to the car. Once we got in we sighed..

"ROBBY IS SO CUTE! "Brina yelled and I smirked

"aww Brina has a crush on someone already?"I teased and she pouted my lip

"shut up...what about you I bet you think Will is hot the way you were looking at him!"

"pf shut up. I just think he's hot doesn't mean I like him..Marie so does that mean you think Josh is cute he's the only one left out of the 3!"I teased looking at Marie who was driving

"yeah, he's hot he has that cool vibe...anyways heading back tot he hotel?"Marie asked and I nodded

"tired as hell can't wait to sleep!" I said ..Marie nodded. Once we arrived at the hotel I went to my room. Since Brina sneaked out she's staying with us in our hotel room sleeping with Marie since I'm a messy sleeper..I would sleep on one side of the bed and wake up on the other...

"so then Dylan decided to keep me locked in my room so I decided to sneak out. like hell they all know I'm against arranged marriage!" Brina said..she was telling us why she sneaked out the castle...turns out her parents wanted to arrange or marriage or a marriage interview with her and Prince Roberto...

"Like you 2 get me! You guys knows I love the stuff that happens in romance novels..meeting a commoner or someone I truly love. I never even met that Prince Roberto guy! I heard he was a flirty guy and probably gets around with girls a lot!" Brina said..I nodded

"well...you know you can't hide with us forever right?When Dylan finds you missing first hing he would do is check with us" I said and Marie nodded

"that's right...we have to get going immediately tomorrow or hide you." Marie said...

"ugh I just don't even want to meet Prince Roberto...I wanna meet a guy normally...not through so marriage interview my parents put us through"

"Yeah I get it...calm down alright?...we're going to hide you for as long as we can..." I told Brina she hugged me then we decided to sleep...I close the light then there was a knock

"room service!" A voice from the other side of the door said..I flipped on the lights and Marie got up handing me my wig..we all put on our wigs

"we didn't ask for room service" Marie answered.

"Room service!" the voice said again..then there was the hell!?

"yo I said we didn't ask WHAT THE HELL!" Marie yelled as she opened the door seeing her ex,Ryan..Ryan then walked in pushing me against the door and the doorknob hit my back.

"fuck!" I cried out in pain..I fell to the floor..Brina walked over asking if I was alright. I nodded then Brina grabbed a glass bottle throwing it at his back and it shattered. Ryan then turned around walking towards us but then Marie punched him across his face...he quickly grabbed Marie and threw her to the wall and she fell. I then got up and started to punch him across his face. I then tried to kick him in the balls but he grabbed my leg and pushed my forward making me step on the glass.

"Christa!" Marie and Brina both yelled and then he picked up Marie and he was about to swing at him but someone caught his arm..it was Josh!...

"Are you okay?!" Will asked running to me looking at my feet that has glass stuck in it. I nodded then saw Josh throwing punches at Adam..damn!Suddenly Josh knocked Adam out...Adam had blacked out...damn...

"Are you okay?!" Brina and Marie both asked me and then Will touched my feet.

"She has glass stuck in...we need to get her to a hospital to remove it!" Robby said. Hospital?! that means they'll ask for my name and then if they put me in the system my father will find out.

"no no no it's fine.I'm fine!" I said smiling

"are you sure?! looks pretty serious" Josh said I nodded then Will got up going to the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit.

"if you don't want to go to the hospital at least let me take out the glass and stitch you up also disinfecting it" wow...he's smart...is he a doctor?

"okay I'ma take the glass out..it will hurt not going to lie..try distracting her" Will said to the guys..

"okay well who is he ?" Josh asked looking at us

"um..he's Marie crazy ex boyfriend" I answered

"he is crazy he tried to kill you guys! worst of all he placed his hand on 3 women " Robby said looking at Adam in disgust.

"Well what are we going to do with him?...we have to call the cops" Josh said...damn it

"no no..no cops or hospital nothing with the authorities!" I said and then Josh and Robby looked at me

"why ?..." they both asked...shit ..fuck.

"Christa has a pass record with the cops at Dres Van and they gave her TOO much problem" Marie lied..the guys nodded..good they believed it..

"anyways why are you guys here? were you following us? "Brina asked.

"no..we are actually staying in the other room...and we heard noises from this room so we came to check" Robby explained...good thank gosh they did.

"thank you so much..again!" Marie said

"yeah ...we would have gotten in so much trouble tonight...what do you guys work as?" Brina asked...

"alright all done!" I turned to Will looking at my feet and it was already stitched up?!

"but I didn't feel a thing! or pain...your really good are you a doctor?" I asked...he then looked at me

"n..no" he said

"but your so good at this"

"I'm currently studying medical...not officially a doctor yet" he answered..I nodded ..wow not only is he a looker he's studying to be a doctor and he's nice...

"what about you? " Marie asked looking at Josh

"yeah before at the club you knew Dres Van law...are you a lawyer?" Brina asked and Josh nodded...wow doctor ,lawyer..

"What about you?" I asked looking at Robby...

"I'm...well...I'd rather not talk about it." he said

"Well Robby has a family business handed down to him" Will said and we nodded..

"so what about you? we know Christa is a singer so what about you 2?" Robby asked

"I'm Christa manager" Marie answered then we looked at Brina..come on Brina think of something

"I'm still studying in school.."

"what do you study?" Josh asked..fuck why do they ask so much questions come on Brina make up more things.

"literature and english history..I just love reading and books." the guys nodded then we heard Adam groan. Marie rolled her eyes and picked up his head and punched him again knocking him out.

"damn girl!"

"he attacked us...he should be lucky I didn't cut his dick off" Marie said rolling her eyes

"so now what?..." I said looking at Adam...

"just leave him here pretty sure he won't dare to come after you 3 after this.." Will said

"but there's no more room in this hotel..we tried to get another room for Brina but they said their all booked out" I said..then the guys stayed silent

"how about you 3 come to our rooms?" Will suggested...we looked at him..hmmmm I looked at Marie and she nodded..we looked at the guys then nodded..we then grabbed everything and moved it to their room..great I have to sleep with a wig on tonight.

"you 3 can sleep on the bed we'll sleep on the floor." they said...there was 3 bed in this room..

"I Feel bad I'll sleep on the floor" Brina said

"no no it's on the bed" Robby said...

after a while of arguing with the guys we still lost the argument and so we slept on the beds..

tonight has been crazy..


	3. Chapter 3

Brina P.O.V

"UGH DYLAN I HATE YOU!" I yelled and close the door at him. Ugh he caught me with the girls and when they girls try to persuade him to let me stay with them but then he THREATEN the to stay out of it or else they'll tell their butlers where they were. Which was so messed up. Butler talking to princesses like that.

There was another knock on the door and I heard the door open.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE DYLAN DAMN YOU!" I yelled and saw my hair brush.I grabbed it then threw it behind me.

"ow!" ..wait that's not Dylans voice..I turned around seeing my shit.I quickly got up

"I'm sorry mother!" I said apologizing. she picked up my hair brush and then handed it to me...she sat down on my bed and motioned me to go sit next to her. I sat next to her looking at my fingers.

"look at me Sabrina.." oh shit she said my full name..I looked up at her and she gave me a weak smile

"now..I know you hate arranged marriage but your 23 and as a princess it's time to start setting up marriage interviews and your father and I both agree that Prince Roberto from Altaria is the best for you"

"no! no you don't know what's the best for me! I hate arrange marriage...I .why do you have to do this to me?! I honestly don't want to marry some other prince I have NO IDEA how he looks like ,what's his personalty and worse of all he will never love me to the point he TRULY wants to marry me ! commoners take for example they meet someone and they slowly fall in love..not because their parents are forcing them!"

"that's why we arrange this marriage interview...for you two to get to know each other."

"mom it will never be the same!..."

"Sabrina..your not a commoner! your Princess Sabrina of Neeo !" ..I bit the inside of my lip...and then I started to cry..

"oh dear don't cry .please I hate seeing you cry!" My mother said hugging me...patting my back.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE I NEVER SEEN OR NEVER KNOW !" I yelled throwing my pillows to the floor. Dylan came in looking shocked and my mom dismissed him saying she got it.

" you don't want the marriage interview then I'll push it "

"push it?" I said and wiped my tears away hearing my father come in..he walked in and sat down next to my mother.

"tell you what I'll give you 2 month to find this so call love you want..if you can't find it then you have to come back and do the marriage interview with Prince Roberto"

"deal!"

"there's also rules"

"okay what is it?" I asked

"you have to tell Dylan your location everyday and you can't tell anyone your identity as a princess or cause any trouble!"

"deal deal deal! yayy thank you!" I said hugging him

"sweetie..finding love is hard...harder than you think..it won't come to you so easily." my father said..hmm

"Okay okay stop here" I told Dylan and he handed my stuff to me

"remember Brina call me if anything"

"okay okay bye!" I said but then Dylan grabbed my wrist

"Your wig" he said ..I look to the seat next to me and the place the wig on..After that I walked out of the car and walked to the hotel room where the girls were staying at they were currently at Christa concert.

The guy handed me my keys and everything

"Brina!?" I turned to my left seeing Robby.

"hey..wh..what are you doing here?! stop stalking me" I said jokingly.

"well it's pretty hard to not stalk a pretty girl like you" he said..he called me pretty?...ugh I feel like my face is turning red .. I looked at him seeing him looking at me smiling

"Stop looking at me...anyways...your checking into this hotel?" I asked

"actually I've been checked into this hotel..ever since last week." I nodded..so he travels around?...

"oh sorry we had to leave so suddenly without a proper goodbye last time."..right last week when we woke up they were already gone...

"oh...hey where are you from?"

"Altaria...how about you?"

"Neeo"

"oh Neeo...I heard the princess of Neeo is nice and kindhearted is that true?"...hmm well I am nice and kindhearted.

"yeah..how about the crown prince of Altaria..I heard he's a charmer and no one can't resist his charms not even men"

"yeah..well it's quite freaky about the men part..I'm pretty sure he's 100% straight." I nodded then we got in the press the floor he was going to

"same floor?"he asked and I nodded..

"what's the room number?"

"560a"

"I'm 559b!" he said cheerfully..wow what a coincidence...he then helped me with my stuff to my room. After that I looked at him

"want to get some food?"

"sure" I said..I then followed him out the hotel and looked around Altaria

"the kingdom is really nice and everyone here is so cheerful"

"Ha I heard the butler for Prince Roberto is the opposite of cheerful and fun and wild"

"really?...how would you know?"

".uhm I heard it from the people who work at the castle..they come to town to buy things and they would chat out loud" I nodded

"what other stories have you heard about the prince?"

"why are you so interested about the prince? you can't resist his charms either?" Robby asked with a smirk.

"no...I actually never seen him before nor a picture of him..so I have no idea how he looks like..just interested since I'm currently in Altaria"

"what you never seen a picture of him? he's quite a looker honestly" Robby said with a grin..hmm is he gay?

"Robby..do you have a secret man crush on Prince Robertoo?" I asked and he looked at me and pretended to choke

" ..I'm straight! I swear.." he said with his eyes widen I laughed

"mhmm sure..." I said laughing..

"hey how old are you?"

"25 you?" woah he's 25?! he doesn't look 25 he looks younger and the way he acts is for sure not 25

"23 ..haha your a old man!" I said sticking my tongue at him

"hey I'm not that old! just 2 years older than you!" he said pouting his lips .

"yeah and also 5 more years til you turn 30 ! old man old man haha" I said teasing Robby then suddenly he started to tickle me.

"oh my gosh stop!" I said laughing running away from him but he kept catching up to me tickling me.. I laughed then looked behind Robby seeing someone following us..

"hey lets cross the street" I said and then I grabbed Robby hand and crossed the street. afterwards I turned 3 corners and crossed 4 streets.

"where are you dragging me too? thought you never been to Altaria I should be the one leading!" Robby said.

"dude I think someone is following us. he looks so mean and scary. " I said..then Robby turned around and his eyes widen...

"run!"he said grabbing my hand and we both started running?!

"why are we running?!" I asked

"he's after mee!" Robby said running even faster not letting go of my hand...wait why is Robby being chased after ?! what's going on?!

After a long run we turn to another corner. Robby turned to a alley and quickly hid behind the garbage cans..I saw the guy who was following us run past the alley then behind him were 4 men wearing a suite ..what the hell?!

"Robby you know you have some explaining to do right?" I asked looking up at him

"well..I come from a rich family and they follow me everywhere to protect me..but I hate that..and also I'm currently running away from my family in hiding from them"

"you must be really important if you have 5 guys following you ! and that mean looking guy looks like hes from the mafia!" Robby then laughed

"he always look like that..he cares for me really deeply..he even sewn on a tracker into my clothes..maybe this jacket has one too" Robby took off his jacket and started to look for a tracker..then he found it..it was so small.. and he ripped it off..damn he's strong.

"meow" I jumped a bit seeing a cat..gosh it scared me if came out of no where..I bend down and played with the cat

"hehe your so cute and fluffy!" I kneel down playing with the cat with me

"so cute"I said rubbing the cat stomach

"not as cute as you" I looked at Robby and he smiled..he just called me cute?! ahh!

"wait...give me the tracker"I said ,Robby handed met he tracker and I looked at the cats collar and placed it there..

"oh my gosh I so want to see the look on Al's face when he sees the cat"Robby said grinning

"yeah now hurry up before he finds us here" Robby nodded and we quickly ran out of the alley.

Alberto P.O.V

ugh where did he go! who was that girl with him...they were so close and seem to be having fun...could she be the reason why Prince Roberto ran away?!

I took out the gps and tried locating for Prince Roberto..

"Got you"I said and quickly ran to the spot..it was a alley way?...I walked in and then saw a cat...

A CAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME A CAT?!

he placed the tracker on the cat?!..

damn it..now I need to find him again...that wig and contact couldn't fool me..

but that girl who is she..

most importantly what does she want from Prince Roberto.


	4. Chapter 4

Christa P.O.V

"Mike are you 100% non of my family member going to be here today?"

"positive they said they couldn't come today..so your good" I nodded after hearing what Mike said..Mike had invited Marie,Brina and I to Nobel Michel since he wanted me to perform at this royal event today..also he said how he wanted to see me..Mike is my uncle...he's the only one in my family that I'm not mad at...

"oh who's going to be here?" Brina asked and Mike smiled looking at her

"the princes from the 6 nations here...and some other nobles..most importantly Brina your father wanted you to come to atleast see what Prince Roberto looks like"

"but I don't want to!"

"don't worry just a look Prince Roberto is REALLY friendly...and you 3 should really meet the crown princes of the 6 nations here...their all nice and friendly..Christa you played with them before when you were little"

"Really?...I don't remember..haha wait do you want us to meet them in our princess form or we could dressed up in our wigs and contacts.

"well you would have to wear a wig and contact since you'll be performing ... as for Marie and Brina it's your choice."

"well since I'm her manager I would have to wear the wig and contact"

"well I'll just wear the wig and contact..I don't feel like wearing the poofy dresses it annoys me" Brina said..Mike nodded then he had Zayn escort us to our rooms to get changed..I went to mine and in the room was a nice white collar dress..the collars were black and the little short sleeve was too..this is pretty..I changed into it and wore my auburn hair wig..I then styled the wig tying it into a bun.. I then grabbed the white pearl bracelet with a black bow and put it on...I didn't even bother putting on eyeshadow and everything.I just curled my lashes and then apply mascara and a nude lip gloss.. I then walked out of my room seeing Brina and Marie already done in their dresses stopped talking looking at me and smiled

"come on lets go the event is starting" Marie said and together we all walked to the ball room seeing everyone wow..it's been a while ever since I came to one of these...

Prince Wilfred P.O.V

"Prince Joshua you shouldn't be drinking this much" I said as he took his 3rd drink and the event didn't even start yet.

"I can handle it..."he said drinking I sigh then Prince Roberto,Prince Glenn,Prince Edward and Prince Keith walked up to us...

"I thought you were running away?" I asked Prince Roberto and he lauhged

"well i got caught by Al this morning" he said pouting his lips..I smiled then a group of ladies suddenly walked over to us asking us to dance..

"PRINCE WILFRED DANCE WITH ME" "NO DANCE WITH ME PRINCE WILFRED!" everyone yelled at me...I looked away to my left and saw Christa getting food?! what..what is she doing here?!..she doesn't even seem to care about the crowd right next to her as she continue to grab food.

"christa?!" Prince Roberto said and Christa looked towards us..and she looked lost...every girl then suddenly turned the attention towards her...they look like their going to kill her for having Prince Roberto attention...she slowly walked away and went to get more food.

haha she's quite amusing..she doesn't care about dancing with the crown princes she just cares about food...

I smiled and made my way towards her but Prince Joshua stopped me

"no..don't what if she recognizes us?" he whispered

"she wont" I said back and walked over..

"may I have this dance with you?" I asked holding out my hand..she looked at me like I was crazy.

"um I suck at dancing though"

"it's fine..I'll lead you" I said to her and placed her plate looked at her plate with sadden eyes then Prince Roberto went to eat the food of her plate

"hey that's mine!" she said and I smiled..she's something...

"so are you new to a places like this?" I asked and she looked at me

"yeah..Mik..I mean Lord Michel invited me to perform here...anyways why did you pick me?you had so many other pretty ladies back there" Wait was she just about to call Lord Michel ,Mike?

"well I picked on you cause you seem less interested in dancing with a prince"

"what your a prince?!..oh oops excuse my rudeness" she said while we continue to dance..she's good..and wow she doesn't know who I am...

"it's alright you didn't know you weren't being rude either..I'm Prince Wilfred" she nodded and then when the dance was coming to a end I spin her around and caught her..while she leaned back..she's good! ..I looked at her face and she didn't have that confused look anymore it was more of a sorrow look?...

"your amazing..have you danced to this type of music before?"

"well I'm a singer so I listen and dance to things...thanks for the compliment too" we then stood straight and then she knew exactly what to do next! she has to been to one of these before since she knew how to do a curtsy when the dance is done. most girls including nobles forget...

she walked off the dance floor ..she's interesting.. I followed her but the Princes all stood in front of me

"oh what's this Prince Wilfred interested in Christa?" Prince Roberto teased

"she's quite a looker" Prince Keith said smirking.

"who is she I've never seen her before" Prince Glenn said.

"she's a singer! you should hear her songs their amazing!" Prince Roberto said...really...I took out my phone and texted Claude to buy me her albums...

"she's interesting she doesn't seem to care she just danced with a Prince" Prince Joshua said..and everyone nodded..

"oh look there's Brina and Marie!" Prince Roberto said..We looked over seeing the 3 girls just sitting there talking and eating..they aren't even looking at us like how these girls are..

"there so adorable their like in there own little world over there" Prince Edward said..

"wait Prince Roberto are Brina and Marie singers too?" Prince Glenn asked

" Christa. Marie is Christa manager and Brina is a student and my best friend!"

"your best friend? you know them ?" Prince Keith asked

"yeah while I ran away I met them..but they don't know I'ma prince they know me as Robby..I wore a wig and colored contacts" Prince Roberto explained...

Suddenly the lights went out and there was one light shining onto the...sitting there was Christa . She started playing the piano...

_"I miss you_  
_ I miss your smile_  
_ And I still shed a tear_  
_ Every once in a while_  
_ And even though it's different now_  
_ You're still here somehow_  
_ My heart won't let you go_  
_ And I need you to know_  
_ I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_ I miss you ._" - I miss you by Miley Cyrus)

Christa sang with such power and emotion in her voice...she's a really good singer...

but this song...is it about someone she loved?...she finished singing the song then...she got up from her seat and bowed..then she walked off and then music started to play again and people started to dance and I could swear I saw tear starting to form...I continue to look seeing how she was heading towards the exit..Brina and Marie ran up to her and they spoke then Christa exit the hall...

Marie and Brina looked sad as well...they then sat back down looking at the door...what's going on?...

I then exit the hall and looked around...I walked down the hall passing tons of doors where could she go?...I continue to walk around then I heard crying?...I went to the window and saw Christa sitting down crying...I quickly ran outside to the garden..Once I was in front of Christa she didn't realize me..I took out a tissue and kneel down handing it to her..she looked up at me and wiped her tears away with the tissue I gave her.

"thanks" She said getting up and avoid to look at me in the eye..

"the song...you were singing it about your past lover?" I asked ..she bit the inside of her lip..

"do you want a hug?..." I asked..she looked at me and then she threw her body on me hugging me tightly then she started to cry again..I rubbed her back

"it's okay everything is okay alright?" I said to her and her crying got louder.

"cry ..cry it all out okay? let it go..." I said and she hugged me tighter

"why..why did it happened to him..out of everyone..why..it's all my fault!" she said and continue to cry..

I feel so bad..all I can do is hug her...lets see what would make her cheer up...

"hey let me bring you to somewhere" I said she pulled away from the hug wiping her tears away and taking a deep breath..but ti doesn't seem to work..I gently grabbed her hand and walked to the place..lets see..where's the flowers...ah here they are..I walked into the forest and continue to walk

"where are we going?" Christa asked

"a really pretty place..when I was little there was this princess from another kingdom we'd play here and whenever she cries I would bring her here and she'd stop and feel happy again" Too bad..I never seen Princess Christina again ever since 17 years ago.I wonder how she's doing...Once we got to the place it was just like I remembered.

the crystal clear river flowing and on the side of it were colorful flowers..the grasses here were brighter ,brighter than the other grasses..and the air here gives you a relaxing vibe.

"wow..it's so pretty!" Christa said looking at the view ..and the corner of her lips slowly curved up..good she's smiling

her smile is so pretty..

I watched as Christa looked around smiling and amused.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie P.O.V

I watched as Christa left..oh no this is bad..something must have made her think of her ex ugh why did she have to sing that song...but she didn't want us to follow her or talk to her..

"dude what if she does something stupid?!" Brina said making me even more worried. Just as we were about to get up 3 guys walked over to us.

"can I help you 3 with anything?"I asked raising my eyebrow..their in my way damn it.

"what makes you think you can talk to us like that!?" the guy with purple hair and purple eyes said.I rolled my eyes

"get it straight Mr. your the one thats in my way and walked up to me !" I retorted

"well that's no way to talk to a prince" the one that looked young and had brown hair said..PRINCE?!

"wait..you 3 are princes?" Brina asked..

"yes! I'm prince Roberto nice to meet you your so cute!" He said shaking Brina's hand...and complimenting her..so that's prince Roberto?..the one that's suppose to marry Brina..he seems cheerful..I looked at Brina reaction and she looked shocked...

"so who are you 2?" I asked

"you honestly don't know who I am?..honestly I thought you can be smarter than you look" the guy with purple hair said..

I glared at him and Brina grabbed my arm holding me back from charging at him

"I'm Glenn Prince"

"Prince Joshua ." the guy with purple hair said..Prince Joshua?. with a attitude like his he calls himself a prince?

"whatever please excuse me" I said rolling my eyes and walked away from them but then Brina stopped walking..which stopped my since she was holding onto my arm...turns out Prince Roberto was holding onto Brinas arm

"may I have this dance?" He asked Brina...Brina didn't reply and then he just dragged her to the dance floor..what the hell?!... I sighed then went back to sit down...and then someone held out their hand in front of my face..I looked up seeing Prince Joshua...

"ha funny if you think I'm going to dance with you." His face then harden and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the dance floor

"haha funny how you would think I would have let a commoner like you turn me down"he said as we started to dance

"hahaha then I'll just do this!" I said stepping on him . but he continued to I know he wants to scream out in pain. he then held me closer and our bodies were literally a inch away from each other .

"hope you like spinning!" he said and then he started to spin me around..oh gosh I hate spinning this is getting me he stopped spinning I lost balance and was about to tumble back but he caught me...he looked at me in the eye then i ganied back posture and we continue to dance

"not bad for a commoner" he said..maybe cause I'm not a commoner

"I have a name and it's Marie not commoner"

"whatever, commoner" It's like he wants to provoke me into stabbing him!..after we were done dancing I walked over to get a guy getting me all heated and ready to beat him up. ...

I then took another drink and he walked over and took a drink too standing next to me

"Go away"

"you go away commoner"

"okay don't follow me!" I said grabbing another drink and walked out the ball he's annoying..I want to slap him. I walked out to the balcony and then my stomach started to growl...hmm I walked over to the kitchen seeing Zain

"um i everything ok?"

"yeah...hey can I borrow the kitchen? I want to make something to eat"

"sure" I smiled then put on a apron and started to cook rice balls..hehe...

After I was done the whole kitchen smelled so good..haha yay..food food food. I took a bite and it was exactly how my mother would make her rice balls...this sucks..I miss her...I took another bite and remember my mother smiling and teaching...

I felt a tear rolling down my face..oh gosh ..I wiped the tears away...I need to stay calm..my mom always told me crying would not solve anything...

I then grabbed the rest of the rice ball putting it in a plate that way Brina and Christa can have some..I turned to exit but saw Prince Joshua standing there looking at me..how long has he been standing there? fuck did he see me cry?..

he walked into the kitchen and looked at me then to the plate

"what's this?" He asked looking at the rice ball

"what? a prince like you don't know what this is? haha sucks for you" I said and he gave me one a cold look.

he then grabbed on out the plate

"hey!" I said but he then took a bite out of it..I watched as his face softened ... does he like it? ...

"hmm not bad." He said finishing the whole thing,he tried to take another one but I smacked his hand

"no! that's so unpolite of you"

"yeah and slapping a prince is so polite" he said sarcastically .I rolled my eyes then walked out the kitchen

"wait you never told me what that was!"

"go away leave me alone" I said walking away from him but he just keeps following.

"can I have another one?" he asked.

"no" I answered bluntly.

"ugh atleast tell me whats it called?!"

"a rice ball! now leave me alone!" I said walking faster away from him.

I then started to look for Brina and Christa to leave this place.

3 days later.

Prince Joshua P.O.V

"No no it doesn't taste like that!" I said to Jan and the other chief in this room..

"but Prince Joshua this is how a rice ball taste like..." Jan said and I sigh putting the rice ball in my hand down.

" one I ate it more...I don't know how to describe the feeling!" I said and sat down..how come the rice ball she made taste so good?!...there's this feeling I just can't describe...

"well who made that rice ball? would you like me to ask that chief to come in to the palace to make it for you?" Jan asked and I sigh she would NEVER come to the palace to make me rice balls!

"no no she would say no" I said and dismissed the chiefs in this room

"but..who would turn down a request like this?to come into the Dres Van palace and serve the crown prince!" Jan said..

"she can you leave me for now" I said and Jan nodded then left.

..she so would..she's quite something...giving a attitude to a prince..and smacking my hand...

but why was she crying...

I would never expect to see her cry..

what made her cry..

"Prince Joshua!" I looked up seeing Prince Roberto and Prince Wilfred

"what brings you 2 here today?"

"we got a call from the girls and they are moving to a house and ask if we can help them..want to help?" Prince Roberto asked..hm that's right if I wear that wig and contact and go to her as Josh maybe she'd make more rice ball for me!

"yeah sure"

"what?..I didn't expect you'd actually say yeah" Prince Wilfred said... I gave him a poker face look .

hm maybe Marie would also talk to me about things...


	6. Chapter 6

"wait wait I want this over here" Brina and I sighed

"WOMEN YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY THIS IS?!" i snapped making Brina pout. I sighed then laid on the bed that took us 2 hours to set up

"ugh..where are the guys?!" Marie yelled then the bell all stood up smiling and walked over opening the door seeing Josh,Will and Robby. I smiled then let them in

"what a nice place" Will thanked them then I dragged them to Brina room

"can you guys move this over there?" Marie asked smiling wide...the guys nodded then started to move the closet...wow their strong!..then they continued to help us move things..and finally we were done with Brinas room. Onto Maries room.

"where does this go?!" Marie asked holding up the pieces to make her desk..

"let me do it...I'm hungry" Josh said..and Marie smiled

"Well I can make you some food..what would you like to eat?"

"um do you know how to make rice balls?" Josh asked and Marie smiled

"yeah I'll make you all some rice balls!" she said cheerfully going to the kitchen. ugh lucky! I'm stuck here setting up her other furniture.

"need help?" Will asked..I nodded then he took the instructions and started to read..he's so cute..

"no this goes here!" Brina said

"no no it goes here! " Robby said..I looked over to them bickering what goes where..I walked over and read the instructions..

"both of you are idiots! this goes here!" I said giving them the right pieces. they laughed and then took the piece and started to help each other..oh these 2... I looked at Josh who seem to have trouble.I walked over then looked at looked at me

"what?" he asked.

"you need help?"

"no..no I got this!" he said..I smirked no he doesn't but okay..if he wants to look like the know it all man...I walked over looking at Will who was sweating..I grabbed a napkin and wiped the sweat off his face..he looked at me and blushed?..aw so cute!..

"thanks" he said.I smiled then we started to move the things to the right place.

"MARIE YOU SLACKER!" I yelled from her room

"WOMEN I'M COOKING FOOD FOR YOUR FATASS SHUT UP!" she yelled from the kitchen..we all laughed and then we walked out since my room was the last room but on the table were food.

"AHH YUMMY!"I screamed walking over sitting sat next to me and Marie came out with rice balls,rice,shrimps and just yummy food hehe. she handed us a bowl of rice.

I looked at Will who looked fascinated...

"hmm you 3 look like you've never seen these before" Marie said sitting down and Josh took a rice ball immediately..hmm he seems to love rice ball

"well Robby told me their family monitor what they eat for their health" Brina said and the guys nodded..wow their family must be strict.

"Brina can you cook like this?" Robby asked and Brina looked at him and started laughing

"haha no." she said and stopped laughing. Idiot.

"hmm you should learn then you can cook for me !" Robby said and Brina just smiled.. does Robby like Brina?...

"Christa have some soup..watch out it's ho!"But too late I spilled it and it burnt my wrist...and Will immediately grabbed a napkin and started wiping my wrist..

"does it hurt? your wrist is all re.."he then stopped looking at my wrist and I looked down to fuck I forgot!...I quickly pulled back.

"I'ma go to the bathroom" I said and I quickly walk to the bathroom closing the door.

damn it he saw the saw the fucking cuts.

now he's going to judge me thinking i'm so suicidal stupid crazy bitch. oh my gosh...

damn it !

Will P.O.V

I watched as Christa left...the cuts...she had cuts and scars on her wrist...

did she do that because of her ex?...

She shouldn't be hurting herself like that...

there's a lot about her that I don't seem to know...

Josh P.O.V

"you seem to love these rice balls" Marie said to me.I smiled at her and took another one..this is just so delicious!

"yeah it's delicious!"

"hehe my mom taught me how to make them..."she said and she looked a bit sad...

her mom?.

Marie P.O.V

I watched as Josh continue to eat the rice ball..glad he loves them...

ugh I miss my mom...

why does it happen to her out of all the ungrateful women in this world.

.why my mom

.is that why she was crying cause it reminded her of her mom?..

what happened to her mom..

Robby P.O.V

I looked at Brina who ate so peacefully.

"Your so adorable even when you eat" I complimented

"what a creep watching me eat" Brina said and I pouted my lips

".. so mean! i'm no creep"

"sureeeee" she said sracastically

"your hurting my feelings what kind of a friend are you!"

"your best friend who tells you the truth!"she said sticking her tongue out.I smiled then stuck my tongue at her.

Brina P.O.V

Robby stuck his tongue out at me and and I laughed..

this idiot

He's so funny

"oh I met Prince Roberto !"

"really? was he a charmer? was he cute? what did you guys talk about? do you think he's cute? "Robby asked

"Robby are you sure your not secretly obsessed with Prince Roberto?" I asked

"pf I'm not!" he said and I laughed

"well he's quite a charmer..but"

"but?! but what?!" Robby asked with his eyes wide open

"I didn't like the fact he kept following me and acted like we knew each other"

"oh"Robby said and looked sad...

why does he look sad

did I offended him?..

maybe so since I said that about Prince Roberto and he seems to be a fan of Prince Roberto.


	7. Chapter 7

Marie P.O.V

I sighed sitting at home..Christa went some where with Will an Brina went some where with Robby leaving me all alone in this house.. then the door ringed..I wonder who is it..

I walked out of my room opening the door seeing Zain?..

"good afternoon "

"good afternoon to you too..um what brings you here today?" I asked then he looked at me and smiled.

"Well you see ...Lord Michel would like to invite you to Noble Michel to cook for him"

"cook for him?..sure!" I said and Zain smiled..off to Noble Michel!

I went into the kitchen and started to cook. lalalala a little salt and a little fish sauce. I then went to check on the soup, oh damn it onions I forgot onions! I grabbed the onions and started chopping them into pieces. I then dump them into the soup and stirred it. I went to check on the brown rice and then grabbed 3 eggs and started to stir them...lalala

"done!" I called out and set the food out on the table for Mike..I walked out and into the dining hall then place the food look fascinated and started to dig in.

"oh this is so good so good! just like our mothers cooking!" he said happily and started to eat

"slow down Mike you'll choke"I said siting across from him and he smiled at me..

"oh I'ma go clean up the kitchen"

"it's okay the servants in there got it" Zain said

"no no let me clean" I said and walked out back to the kitchen I helped clean everything out and then suddenly a butler came in..I don't recognize him.

"who's a women chief here!" He asked and then no one raised their hands...the guy then looked at me

"what are you?"

"i'm..i'm a"

"stop stuttering ...you must be a chief then since your wearing a apron..please come with me"

"wait bu-"a chief here tried to say something but got cut off

"I've already consulted Zain and he said I can borrow anyone I see in the kitchen" then he gently grabbed my ?...

before i know it.I was at the Dres Van castle..the butler looking guy name Jan dragged me into a limo before I can even explain and now I'm at Dres Van...In the castle!...what is going on?!

"you see we need you to compete in a competition"

"a what?" I said and then before I know it I was in a room and he handed me chief clothes...what?!

After a while there was a knock

"Marie are you done in there?" Jan asked...

"um..um...I have a question what is this for?!" I asked and then the door what if I was naked -.-

"ugh we have no time!..just come then" he said grabbing my wrist again then dragged me down the hall and then I was in front of 2 big doors..he opened it an then I saw Prince Joshua and ...oh no why is he here fuck..please dont let him recognize me in this wig and contact..

I walked down and stood in front of the stove and stuff set was tons of ingredients laid out..I looked up and Prince Joshua seems shocked seeing me.I rolled my eyes then turned to look at him who starred at me

"ha so Dres Van will be having a girl who looks like she's in her twenties for this competition?..ha I hope she' a great cook...if shes going to beat Nerwans royal chief..

I looked over seeing the royal chief for Nerwan..she's worked in the castle ever since I was born!...she looked at me and grinned..ugh there's no way I can beat her...I've eaten the things she cooked ever since I was born and nothing she cooks ever fails me!...damn it.

I looked at Prince Joshua who seems to have confidence in me?...he then walked over to me

"..you'll do 't worry..oh..make sure you win if you don't you'll stay here forever..and if you do win I'll have a prize for you..no pressure" he said and then walked back up sitting down..NO PRESSURE?!HE JUST SAID IF I LOST I'D STAY HERE FOREVER WTF?!

ugh..I rolled my eyes then looked at Leonardo.

"the rules are simple..cook your best dish!" Leonardo said..

"Wait wait...who's the judge?"I asked..then Leonardo looked at me

"we are of course this will be fair.." ..damn it! if Leonardo eats my cooking then ..he'll know it's me...fuck but id I don't do well then I stay here...wait that stuid prince can't really hold me here forever! his butler forced me to come here !..

The princes then said "go" at the same time..hmm what should I cook..oh i got it..I then started to grab the vegetables and started to cook them...

ugh damn it I hate to do this...I then started to add 3 big spoons of salt and then 4 spoons of sugar...

Prince Joshua..

the time then ended and our butlers then brought the food over to us...I'm pretty sure Marie cooking will win..she's the best cook ever..ever since I went to her house that day and she cooked for me..everything here at the castle just taste bleh..nothing compares to her cooking...

First we tried the dish the Nerwan chief cooked..I taste it and it was quite delicious...not going to lie...

Then it was Marie dish..hehe oh this is going to be goo...ugh what is this!

I immediately split it out and so did Prince Leonardo.

"i think we both know who the winner is..get me water!" Prince Leonardo said and then I looked at Jan he gotme water and I quickly drank it..that was SUPER horrible! ..I looked at Marie who looked at me ..did she do this because she hated me!? damn it I forgot she hates me..the prince side!..did she do this on purpose?!

"Prince Joshua wow I expect WAY better from Dres Van!" Prince Leonardo said..

"ha I can't believe this your the worse cook ever! why did you even pick this thing to b-"

"did you just call me a thing?! I have a name MARIE get that name into your head!"Marie said which made Prince Leonardo look at her..ugh this stupid commoner! she needs to know not everyone can stand her attitude like that!...

"you little! how dare you insult me I'm the Prin-"

"Yeah I don't care..and you know what I actually didn't know if I lost this competition you'd be bloating like that in front of Prince Joshua for my mistake your a prince you should behave better and you know what I'll make you something that will shut you up!" Marie said then she started to cook...wow she's...this idiot ..I looked at Prince Leonardo who looked shocked at the words that came out of Marie mouth...I would have been too if a commoner said I didn't know how to behave like a prince...

After 15 minutes Maire handed Prince Leonardo a dish that smelled really good!hey I want some of that!

"Dex call the doctors I'ma die after eating this!" then Prince Leonardo took a bite..and his eyes widen..yup there goes Marie cooking shocking everyone...but wait ugh I don't want him to eat Marie cooking!

Prince Leonardo then took another piece..he then looked up at Marie.

"marie?" he said in a questioned tone...Suddenly Marie started to run and Leonardo got up fro his seat and chased after her..

what is going on!?

I got off my seat and chased after them..ugh where are they..I then finally saw Prince Leonardo holding Marie hands and Marie looking away from him.

"marie please come back to Nerwan with me!please everyone misses you including me!" ...wait? they know each other? were they past lovers? what?! what the hell is going on!

I walked in between them and stood in front of Marie

"sorry Marie won't be going anywhere. she's staying here with me!"

"shut up you don't know anything about Marie,she doesn't want to stay here!"

"actually I do!"Marie said behind me..Prince Leonardo looked shocked then he looked sad

"fine..but you can't run from me"

what does Prince Leonardo mean?!

why does Marie know Prince Leonardo?!


	8. Chapter 8

Marie P.O.V

After that huge drama at Dres Van left but that stupid prince was literally going to keep me there! Luckily I called Zain to make him to get me and persuade Prince Joshua to let me go..

ugh where the hell are Christa and Marie...it's 10 pm and their not texting ...leaving me all so lonely here..I sighed then grabbed a disk with my dancing music then I placed the disk in and the music started..I moved my head to the beat then went to change into some flexible clothes.I wore a black tank top and some black shorts..

I then went back out and started to dance..

_*Flash back*_

_"mommy I have no one to play with! Leo wouldn't let me play with him!" I cried to my mom .she picked me up and wiped my tears away.  
_

_"well Leo is a boy and his friends tend to play rough ..maybe he doesn't want you getting hurt...come on we'll have our own fun!" she said kissing my cheek. I smiled and then my mom brought me to her dancing changed my clothes to something comfy..She then turned on the music and started to dance.._

_she stood behind me and held my hand telling me where to put my feet and when to turn._

_"there ya go! now follow me!" she said and she started to spin..I followed her but then fell on my butt..I looked at me mom who spun perfectly again..she smiled and then she looked at me picking me up and spin us both around.  
_

_"haha yay!" _

_"haha!"my mother laughed..after a while of dancing.i sat down on her lap and she handed me my juice box_

_"did you have fun?" _

_"yeah! I wanna do this everyday with you!" she smiled kissing my cheek_

_"Marie remember when your at your weakest moment..don't give up..if your alone and lonely find something to do like dancing to help you escape..you can't forever be lonely...and when you find someone you love...make sure they love you more than anything including their destiny..."_

_Flash back ends!_

I fell down the floor and started to cry...why..why didn't I know...Why didn't I know she was hinting that her and fathers relationship was slowly drifting apart!

"WHY!"I screamed out and threw a chair down...

"Marie relax!" someone said coming wrapping their arms around me..it was muscular...I tried to look through my teary eyes and it was Josh..I wiped my tears away

"w..why are you here..how did you get in?" I mumbled trying to hide my face from the tears that just won't stop streaming down my face and I tried to stand up but Josh held me down

"I ring the bell and no one answered but I heard music..the door was unlocked so I went in and saw you dancing...and then...well whats wrong? why are you crying?"..with that I cried even harder and hugged him..he hugged me tightly and rubbed my back..

"why..why did she have to leave me...why didn't I realize she was sad!" I cried and Josh rubbed my back

"is it your mother?" he asked..and I pulled away to look at him..how did he know?...he wiped my tears away

"do you want to talk about it?" he asked...I stayed shut...then looked at him..

"you know if you keep things to yourself..it's bad..let things out...you can trust me" he said..i bit the inside of my lip..

"my ..my mom..she meant everything to me...she taught me lots of things...she gave me the best advice...I had a strong bond with her..she was my best friend my guardian and someone I love and care for...and then she...she.."I bit my lip trying to contain my tears again but I can't the tears just started to roll down my face..but Josh kept wiping them.

"she..she committed suicide..all because of my fucking father!...all because of him she died she left me just like that! just like that! my dad neglected her for work for his duties !for his fucking duties! he put his duties before my mom! the women he's suppose to love more than anything!"I cried into Josh chest..

"the worse part is he didn't even show any signs of grief when she died! SHE DIED BECAUSE SHE CAN'T STAND BEING NEGLECTING BY HIM!"I yelled and hit Josh chest..he didn't flinch or anything then I continue to hit Josh

"why why why ! why did he do that! why did she have to be so stupid and do that too!" I cried an continue to hit Josh chest..after a while of hitting Josh on the chest..I slowed down then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug

"it's okay now right?...feel better now letting everything out?" I nodded and hugged him..I felt so weak and tired and safe in his arms...I slowly closed my eyes.

Joshua P.O.V

..After a while I looked at Marie seeing that she slept..I picked her up and carried her to her bed..I tucked her in then sat down looking at her..

she has gone through a lot ...no wonder she wears a wig and colored eye contacts to hide her identity ..she wanted to forget her past

and try to live in secret... and just forget..but she can't ..

Princess Marie..Princess of Nerwan...the Princess who stayed out of media..and every thing after her mother died...

everyone has heard of the tragedy that happened to the Queen of Nerwan.. she was said to loved her children very much.. a kind caring mother..

based on the anger and sadness Marie was had inside of her the loss of her mother must have effected her badly..

why does someone like Marie have to suffer from that...

I got up but then Marie grabbed my arm

"don't leave me to be all alone..I don't want to be alone" she said in her dreams..I sat back down and played with her hair..

"don't worry..i won't leave your side.." I said holding her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Christa P.O.V

I woke up and I sat here in the bed...I still can't believe Will is..Prince Wilfred..what the hell...

Yesterday we were at Philip trying walking around and enjoying ourselves when suddenly 3 limos came up and his butler came out of one of them and then the other 2 limo belonged to Prince Keith and Prince Glenn...then I was suddenly in the limo and taken to the Philips castle...Apparently something big came up and Will or Prince Wilfred has been neglecting me ever since last night! ..he hadn't even gone to see me last night...I wonder what happened...I curiously got out of my bed and looked at the clothes the maid provided ugh...these are all dresses non of them are my style...whatever..I grabbed the blue silky looking dress then went into the bathroom to take a shower wash my face and brush my teeth.

After all of that was done there was knocking on my door...

"give me a minute!" I shouted and quickly placed my color contacts on..I then grabbed the wig and placed it on and placed the curls onto my left side...ah so much better...I walked over to open the door seeing Prince Wilfred butler Claude.

"good morning" We both said at the same time..I smiled but he didn't even smile...

"Prince Wilfred would like you to accompany him and the rest of the prince for breakfast" he said and then I followed him to the diner hall...Once I got there no one was there and Claude told me to wait..I looked around this empty diner hall...then saw a piano..might as well entertain myself..I walked over and sat down...and thought of the new song...

"  
_Tell me, tell me baby_  
_ Why can't you leave me?_  
_ Cause even though I shouldn't want it_  
_ I gotta have it_  
_ I want you!_

_ Head in the clouds_  
_ Got no weight on my shoulders_  
_ I should be wiser_  
_ And realize that I've got_ (Problem by Ariana Grande ft Iggy)"

hmm that's all I have for now...then I jumped a bit when I heard applause...I looked seeing Prince Wilfred,Prince Keith and Prince Glenn clapping.I got up and bowed a bit

"Good Morning" I said looking at them ...they had so much dark circles...

"you really do have a fantastic voice" Prince Keith complimented. I smiled and thank him then looked at Prince Wilfred...hmm he shouldn't have wore his colored contacts..his blue eyes are so pretty.

"Christa..I'm sorry about lying to you..I should have told you" Prince Wilfred said as we sat down...

"it's okay" I said..cause I'm currently lying to you too by not telling you I'm a princess too...

"um...you 3 look like you haven't slept at all last night" I said and they all sighed at the same time...

"did something happen?" I asked..

"um..nothing" Prince Glenn said...hm something must be happening ...they obviously haven't slept last night they look so tired.

"Prince Joshua has arrived" Claude said and the princes all stood up..I stood up to looking at Prince Joshua and greeted him..he sat down with us and then looked at me...then everyone looked at me

"..it's okay..I trust her" Prince Wilfred spoke..trust me?..in what

"okay..so are you sure war is the only way out with them?...their quite a pretty strong country..I would suggest to avoid war if possible" ...woah war?...but with who...

"I tried talking to them..even Prince Keith and Prince Glenn has tried to negotiate with them but they kept saying war if we don't join obviously all of us are already alliances..we can't make alliance with them..also judging by their character already they will want the big say if they join our alliance" Prince Wilfred said.

"also they've hinted at Liberty that they might declare war on us too" Prince Keith said..I wonder which kingdom has the guts to declare war at both these kingdoms..Liberty and Philips are pretty strong...

"but even if war does start how will we be able to tell our people about this? they'd go crazy if both of our kingdoms are going under war against just ONE kingdom...by the looks of it to them they'd be already winning and our people might lose faith" Prince Wilfred said...that's true...

"I've also heard that the kingdom is also trying to make alliance with Nerwan if that's true that means Nerwan will declare war on Dres Van"..woah their getting Nerwan involve?..if this war happens this will be the biggest war in history and not only that the people will go crazy..

"Sorry to be late.I've heard about what happened..Our kingdom would be glad to help if anything happens..oh good morning " Prince Edward came in smiling at me..I smiled back

"where's Prince Roberto?" Prince Wilfred asked Claude

"Alberto said their still trying to find him" woah this is getting crazy..this big...that means the kings must be all stressed out too..damn...

"Wait Prince Wilfred didn't you use to play with their Princess? Princess Christina..can't you talk with her? Prince Edward said."WHAT?!...MY KINGDOM WANTS TO ATTACK ?!...WHAT..IN THE WORLD...wait why would my father declare war though?...it's not like him..

"yeah you use to be engaged to her maybe you should ask"Prince Joshua said...what?...I mean I did recall them wanting me to marry a prince but it's Wilfred?!...what?...oh gosh...this is all just too much information...I need to get out of here

"Christa you don't look so good are you okay?" Prince Keith asked..

"y..yeah...actually I have a headache"

"you should go rest then" Prince Wilfred said..I nodded and got up then suddenly Claude said something

"Prince Wilfred..They've sent a representative and to talk to all the princes." a representative?...I wonder who...

"please send him to the meeting hall"

"wait..um can I come?" I asked which made all the prince look at me as if I was crazy..

"my father is actually someone who has a really high position in the kingdom of Klade ...maybe if I'm there to listen to what both has to say I can make my father veto into the war since in Klade in order to start or declare war they have this system that's complicated but I get"..I looked at Prince Wilfred

"alright come with us..stay close to me" he said I smiled and then stayed close to Prince Wilfred...Once I got there I sat next to Wilfred and saw that the representative was Cleo...he's the son of the most hated guy in the politics ...how could he be the representative?!.this makes no sense at all...Cleo saw me and then smiled

"oh your .I've heard your music you are really talented and really pretty"...he said with a grin..did I forget to mention he's the most perverted guy as well?...he tried flirting with Marie once during a event at Klade and Marie kicked the shit out of him.

Prince Wilfred cleared his voice then Cleo stopped looking at me and turned his attention to the Princes

"now I'm Cleo the son of-"

"Yeah we know who you are." Prince Keith said,rudely to him and Prince Joshua gave him a look to be more polite..well no wonder Prince Keith was a bit rude to start of Cleo didn't even greet them!

"now lets get to the point there's actually no negotiating today..we actually made a alliance with Nerwan so we'd be starting war with Dres Van,Philips and Liberty!" he said..I looked at the prince reaction and they all looks surprised and pissed..I looked at Wilfred who looked nervous...I held his hand under the table ..he looked at me and I gave his hand a little squeeze telling him to relax...he then nodded and looked at Cleo who kept starring at me..ugh he's disgusting.

"then why are you even here then?!" Prince Keith snapped.

"well...I thought I'd look around the palace...actually what about this..that women there...lets see how good she can satisfy me maybe I'll think about stopping the war" He said I raised my eyebrow then Wilfred slammed his hand onto the table making me jumped a bit

"How dare you say that! have some damn respect!" he said...woah..I'm scared...I've never seen this side of Wilfred before...Cleo still had a smirk on his hand.

"haha your disgusting and if I remember correctly 6 years ago in a event you touched Princess Marie kicked the shit out of you down there..it was all in the news the day after...are you sure it's still working? "I asked making Cleo smirk go away and he looked pissed now...the princes tried their hardest not to laugh...

"YOU..."

"You what!? try touching me I'll make sure I'll kick it off instead of kicking you" His eyes widen then he stayed shut.I smiled and sat back down.

"Do you not know who I am?!. I'm going to be the prince soon you stupid commoner"

"what do you mean Prince soon?if Klade has a prince like you I'm pretty sure everyone will want to die "

"how dare you! my mother will be becoming the next queen!" I raised my brow...what?!

"that's not possible the king will never remarry..he still loves the late queen!"

"actually he's going to marry my mother..."

"what the hell..what about Prince Collins and Prince Caleb?!"

"they'll still keep their position but they have gave up their heir to be the crown prince..so I'm going to be the next in heir anyways."

"ha you the next heir? did you forget about Princess Christina?..what about her?!"

"she? she gave up her heir to thrown as well."..that's not possible no one even asked me!...this is seriously a corruption!

"by the way do you have a friend name Brina?" he asked...I raised my brows

"yeah..why?"

"oh did I forget to mention that your friend Brina and Prince Roberto are in Klade right now!?" he said and smiling then he left.

"Prince Glenn may I use your phone?!" he handed me his phone and I quickly dialed Brina number...answer answer come on damn it!...I called marie

M-hello who is this?

C-Marie it's me Christa did Brina come home!?

M-no...why? where the hell were you last night

C-...Marie call Leonardo and tell him to get his ass to the Philips castle and you too get your ass here!

M-what's going on?! why would I call Leon-

C-Klade there's been a corruption ! the king will be marrying Cleo's mother AND Brina's been captured!

M-what?! on my way!

I sighed

"did any of you get a hold of Prince Roberto?!" I asked and everyone shook their heads..and everyone quickly call to be prepare and stuff it's a mess!

"wait...if Robby is Prince Roberto..that means your Josh!" I said looking at Prince Joshua and he gave me a little smile

this is exactly why I hate being involve with kings and queens and prince and princess

ugh!

most importantly...why would my father marry Cleo's slutty mother?! and why did Collin and Caleb give up being heir to the throne?! why would Collin give up his heir in the first place! ..


	10. Chapter 10

Marie P.O.V

After going to Nerwan to convince my father to stop being alliances with Klade since it's under corruption I quickly head to Philips..honestly too much is happening just this morning I found out Josh is actually Prince Joshua..that means Will is Prince Wilfred and Robby is Prince Roberto..wow this is just so...and then on top of that Kalde is under corruption,Christa must be going crazy by now with loads of questions...Then on top of that Brina and Prince Roberto are captured

Just too much is happening..

"when you convince father...to stop the war with Dres Van...you said you fell for Prince Joshua...did you really?" my brother asked looking at me...

"no." I answered...it was all just a lie to get father to stop the war..my father weakness is actually me falling in love..if I fall in love with someone he will say yes no matter who it is..due to the fact he knows I still blame him for my mothers death..

" 't fall for him..I don't want you to go with him..he's a ass"

"so are ...I mean Prince Joshua is actually pretty nice once you get to know him..he just wants to act all cool"

"so you fell for him?" Leonardo said totally disregarded what I said

"no..ugh leave me alone" I said throwing the bag of cookies at him..he smiled then once we got to Philips..I went in and saw Christa still wearing her wig and colored contacts..so she hasn't told them about her being the princess of Klade yet...

"Marie phone"Christa said.I threw her my phone then she gave Leonardo a hug

"don't be too much of a ass to Prince Joshua" Christa said and then I chuckled. Christa walked out ..I wonder who she's calling...

" the plan to get Brina and Prince Roberto out of there?" I asked.

"Well Christa suggested going into Klade but if we just go into Klade they'll know who we are ... if anything they'll capture us too" Prince Keith said

"damn it...I know for a fact Brina wouldn't go to Klade..she said she was going to Altaria with Prince Roberto...that means Klade has people in Altaria or even in all of the kingdoms already" I said and everyone nodded.

"Marie,Collin,Caleb and Ryan are here in Philips!" Christa said giving her phone to me

"who told you that?"

"Ryan"

"What if Ryan has been corrupted too!"

"...I will take a chance! I've trusted Ryan with everything we'd known each other ever since we were kids...if anything I'm willing to bet my life on Ryan! most importantly Caleb and Collin are here we can get more information on what happened to Klade!" Christa said in a serious tone..see Christa is fit to be a princess..she actually has a pretty powerful say in Klade..but too bad ...that tragedy had to happen making Christa not care about her royal duties...

"...I'm coming with you then!" I said..and followed her but all the princes stood by the door

"who is these 3 guys you guys are going to see?" Prince Joshua asked ..I rolled my eyes

"non of your shit...now move"

"Christa who's Ryan,Caleb and Collin?" Prince Wilfred asked

"..Prince Collin and Prince Caleb of Klade..now please move before Cleo catches them" Christa said..the prince all raised their eyebrow

"how would you know where they are?..you know them personally?" Prince Keith asked

"ugh damn you just move!"Christa said shoving Prince Keith away and grabbed my arm then we quickly ran out and the prince all followed us..I threw Christa my car keys and she started to drive..this is exactly why I don't let Christa down

"SLOW DOWN DAMN IT!"I yelled at her.. but she didn't slow down...Christa...stepped on it even faster..I turned around seeing the princes limo following us..damn their quick...Finally we got to this inn and outside were men from Klade...Christa got out the car and we quickly went in but a men stopped us.

"sorry offi-"

"shut up I don't care!" Christa said and kicked him in the balls..suddenly the men point their guns out at Christa

"I DARE YOU"She shouted at them with her furious look...the men looked at her

"Crown Prince of Philip here I demand you to put your guns down! your still in Philip!" Prince Wilfred shouted coming out his car along with the other princes..while the prince got out Christa quickly went in..I tried to follow but a men grabbed my arm

"don't touch her!" Prince Joshua said coming over pushing the guy off me. ..I quickly went inside and ran upstairs into a room seeing Caleb,Collin and Ryan then I saw Christa and Cleo pointing guns at each other

"who the hell do you honestly think you are?...you're quite sexy...I would love to tame you"Cleo said..gross...I looked at Christa and she gave me a look...that look..I turned around and stopped the prince from making noises since Cleo was so distracted by Christa

"oh really?why don't you try taming me?" she said winking..I quickly went behind cleo and kicked him in the back as hard as I can he fell to the ground and Collin came over taking Cleos gun away. I then twisted Cleo's hand up and he screamed loudly.

"damn this is why I don't play with you when your little your way rougher than any guy!"Leonardo said I rolled my eyes and Christa held Cleo up..

"What the hell happened to Klade?!"she said and Cleo looked at her and didn't even talk.

"he's captured the king!...the king got sick and then his slutty mother decided to take care of him and somehow she locked the king up somewhere and declare herself the new queen and 2/4 of the officials has been corrupted by his stupid money..as for us he framed us in things making the people lose hope in us!" Collin said..what the hell so much has happened in Klade ..

"my mother is no slut!"Cleo gritted

"oh really? your mother slept with 4 generals!" Caleb said..

"wow okay now..you see I'm the type of women who hates bullshit so you tell me where your slut of a mother hid the king and where Brina and Prince Roberto is Or else ...you won't be able to walk out of this Inn .." Christa said...what does she mean?...she then pointed her gun at Cleos right thigh.

"ha your just bluffing..just like how Princess Christina ex lover...he said he'd elope with Princess Christina but that never happened the poor thing died in a accident ...well no accident"Cleo said..wait what?!...I looked at Christa and she turned red

"What do you mean not a accident?!"

"...I caused the wreck...I did something to his car...I thought if he died Princess Christina will be mine..too bad that dumb bitch left and ran away..and since then no ones heard of her...I doubt she'd come back to the castle to save the kingdom since she thinks it's all her dads fault" ...oh dude you made the wrong move telling Christa that...I looked at Christa an she looked really pissed off

I looked at the prince who all look scared seeing Christa face

"why do you look like that?..it's not like I killed your lover haha I thought you were going to shoot me shoot?" he said laughing...

"your fucking dead" She said pulling the trigger and shot him in his right leg..the loud noise made me jump

"Christa!" Collin yelled trying to take away her gun

"LET GO OF ME THIS BASTARD KILLED JACK!"She yelled...then looked at Cleo..

"thanks for telling me you bastard...actually no..why would you even tell me that?!THIS WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT JACK DIED CAUSE I WAS LATE TO THE SPOT I BLAMED MYSELF AND MY FATHER BUT IT WAS YOU YOU BASTARD!"She yelled shooting him in his other leg

"Christa!"I cried...she's out of control she's raging oh this is bad...I tried going closer to her ..

"christa! please put the gun down we still need him alive to tell us where brina and them are!"I said...But Prince Joshua held me back a bit from Christa..the prince all looked scared and confused.

Christa wiped her tears away and took her wig off ..Cleos eyes open wide

"p..p..princess Christina..."

"YOU BASTARD DON'T EVEN SAY MY NAME YOU KILLED HIM YOU KILLED JACK!"She cried holding her head...this is all too sudden for Christa..

"Christa calm down!"Caleb said trying to get close to Christa...

"Christa!"Ryan said...looking scared..

"..It..it was a accident" Cleo said..

"SHUT UP!"I yelled at Cleo..if he continues to talk Christa will go even more mad!...

"Jack wouldn't want to see you like this!" Wilfred said..getting a bit close to Christa..Christa looked at him and continue to cry..I started crying too this is just too much for Christa to handle..i can even feel her pain.

"HE KILLED JACK HE FUCKING KILLED JACK!WHY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"Christa yelled looking at Cleo...Wilfred nodded and hugged Christa..

"Jack wouldn't want to see you like this.i don't want to either...you're a loving girl..this is not you to hurt someone like this" Wilfred said rubbing her back...he took the gun away from her and handed it to Ryan...He hugged her and rubbed her back

"it's okay...don't blame yourself anymore..don't...we'll get his ass in prison for the shit he's done..shhh..everythings alright" Prince Wilfred said..Christa continue to cry and everyone just stayed silent..not knowing what to say...

this is crazy...


	11. Chapter 11

Marie P.O.V

"How is she?"I asked Wilfred as he came out of the room Christa was in...After what happened..we captured Cleo and brought Christa back here..through out the whole ride Wilfred calmed her down...

"she's finally sleeping...Claude..if she wakes up report to me immediately" Claude nodded and then the princes and I all went to the meeting hall...I sighed this is all crazy..

"Prince Wilfred is it okay if we use your kitchen?"Caleb asked

"I don't mind" Prince Wilfred said.

"Ryan go make some of Christa favorite food"Prince Caleb said..Ryan,Christas butler nodded.

"um before we talk about what we're going to do with Cleo..I want to know about Princess Christina..."Prince Joshua said...and I looked at him..I think they deserved the right to know...

"Marie would you like to tell them?"Collin asked...I sighed..

"okay 4 years ago..Christa fell in love with a commoner name Jack..everyone was against their relationship..due to the commoner and princess rule...well Christa and Jack really loved each other...Christa loved singing too but as a princess ofcourse she wasn't allowed to be a singer..Jack encouraged her and stuff..he made Christa really happy...that was also the time when I believed Prince Wilfred had a marriage arrangement..but Christa declined making the king furious with her...that was also the time when Jack proposed to Christa..Christa was so happy...they were going to elope..they were going to meet at a place at night...then Christa had a argument with her father before she left the castle...she was late..and once she arrived at the spot...she saw the car accident Jack gotten into...the people said Christa tried to go in to save Jack but they held her back..they said she was crying so badly ...ever since that day she blamed herself for Jacks death for being late and stuff..she didn't eat for 6 months..she lost so much weight..finally she had a bit of courage to do what she loved singing...she got a wig and colored contacts to stay away from Klade.."

After I explained what had happened everyone hasn't said anything.

"prince Wilfred the doctors had taken the bullets out of Cleo." a maid reported. Prince Wilfred nodded and dismissed the maid.

I'm still surprised Christa shot him like that...

"PRINCE WILFRED!"Claude yelled running what happened?normally hed be so polite..

" she woke up but she went straight to the medical room" Everyone including me immediately got up and ran to the medical we were outside we heard Cleo scream...

"claude keys!" Prince Wilfred said..Claude quickly went to get the keys to this kept hearing screams.

"CHRISTA DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Prince Kieth yelled..we all continued to yell Christas the time Claude return and just as he stick the key door opened...Christa looked at us.

"Ryan pack my shit we're going to save Klade"she said and walked away without even looking at me..damn Christa...we looked inside seeing Cleo all pale...but no injuries...

"CHRISTA!" Prince Wilfred yelled and chased after her...

Christa P.O.V

I quickly left the palace and went into the forest...Once i got there I looked around and slowly breathe in and breathed out..this place calms me down..the birds were chirping...and the sound of the river is so calming...I laid down on the grass and looked up at the clouds...I touched my necklace...I took it off me then took the ring off ...I looked at the ring...it was the engagement Jack gave me...

"you okay?" I looked up seeing Prince Wilfred looking at me...i sat up and placed the ring back and out on the necklace

"yeah...thanks for controlling me back there" I said and gave him a smile..he sat down next to me

"it's okay...I get why you lost control...I have a question" i looked at him and he looked at me then looked down

"will you ever be able to move on from Jack?.." ...

Brina P.O.V

I looked around the room..it's so dark...Robby and I have been trapped here for I don't even know since there's not even a single window!...what can this place be...suddenly my stomach started growling ..Robby looked at me

"hehe oops..." i said and then looked down..I feel so bad..it's all because of me Robbys captured..whoever captured me must have known I'm a princess...

"I'm sorry" Wait...Robby and I both looked at each other..we said sorry at the same time..but why did he say sorry..

"why are you apologizing..it's because of me we are here they've find out who I am."..Robby said..

" do you mean?" i asked..I'm so confused now...Robby looked at me then took his wig off...WHAT WHAT WHAT

"WHAT"I yelled and looked at me...he's...he's prince Roberto!..

"look I know why your shocked" ..no shit this bastard is this one I'm suppose to marry in the first place and ...and I'VE FALLEN FOR HIM what...oh gosh..

"I'm sorry for lying...it's just...the first time I saw you..I really liked you and ..I want you to like me for me and not because I'm a prince..." he...he likes me?..I looked at Robby..or Prince Roberto I should say.

he looked at me and I bit my lip

"but what about Princess Brina?...I heard your suppose to be engaged to her "

"forget her.i don't care..it's my parents for this engagement! ...I've never even seen or met Princess Brina! and I like you!" he said he then looked at me and started to lean in...is he going to kiss me ?...hes going to kiss me..oh my gosh..what should I do oh my gosh he's getting closer! gosh he has such a pretty face...I slowly closed my eyes too

"oh look at these two their about to die and their being all lovey dovey" Robby stopped and we both looked at the door that was finally opened..it was a guy...and he had troops behind him...what the troops armor had the Klade symbol...we're in Klade?! but..why did they capture us what...what is going on

"now...since you 2 will die in tomorrow here's up" the guy said.

"wait die!? what do you mean!" i asked and he looked at me and smiled

"too bad a pretty girl like you has to die." the guy said looking at his face is disgusting. but why do we have to die what the hell...the guy then turned around and leave and one of the maid shakingly walked in and left our food on the table she looked at me then looked at the food..

"hurry up you slow bitch" a guy yelled and she quickly left.

"what the hell..gonna die?" robby said looking confused...oh gosh what is happening.

Christa P.O.V

"Wait what?" i asked looking at the princes...they all want to come as well...to help save Klade...

"but it's too dangerous!" I said

"ofcourse we know...but we want to help they have Prince Roberto" Prince Joshua said...I then looked at Prince Keith.

"well they declared war on Liberty ofcourse I'm going to do my best to help YOU take back Klade that way Liberty doesn't have to go to war." ..I looked at Prince Wilfred and Glenn for their reason

"well they have Prince Roberto...I want to help save him" Prince Glenn said...I then looked at Wilfred...he looked at me

"I want to help,you." he said looking at me. I bit my lip and quickly looked away from him..after what happened at the forest I..I don't know how to look at him.

"as for me your my friend and plus they have Brina!" Marie said I smiled and I hugged her.

"ima stay..I have to watch Nerwan" Prince Leonardo said but he wished us luck...

"now how are we going to get in though?they know how we look like" Prince Keith said..I looked at Marie and we smiled

"dress up time" we both said at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

Christa P.O.V

I looked at all the princes,Maria and I burst into laughter. The princes all looked in the mirror and the first one to complain was Prince Keith.

"why do I have to wear this ugly frame glasses and why is my wig so itchy!"

"wait why do we have to change our looks?" Prince Joshua asked indicating why him and Prince Wilfred can't use the same disguise they've used previously when they met us.

"well if they captured Prince Roberto they must have known he was a prince meaning yal's costume were shitty and they can see through you" Marie said.

"right that's why your smartass couldn't tell we were princes?" Prince Joshua retorted and Marie glared at him...these two are so funny.. I then looked at everyone's disguise it's pretty good..

"Prince Edward need me to fix that for you?" I asked and he nodded.I then fixed his tie and adjusted it.

"looking good!" I said. Prince Edward smiled at me then Prince Wilfred spoke out

"Edward you could have done it yourself" he said and Prince Edward just gave a weak smile.

"so what are your disguises?" Prince Glenn asked..I looked at Marie and we went into the closet to change.I quickly change into a white collared shirt and wore light blue jeans. I then wore my black flats .I then looked at the wigs and chose a wig that had multiple colors of purple it was like a ombre of purple where it slowly faded to lilac at the end, I tied it into a bun, I then grabbed my makeup kit and started to do a thin layer of eyeliner then I grabbed a black framed glasses and I wore my colored contacts. I stepped out and saw Marie stepping out at the same time..she was wearing her blue curly wig and she wore a grey tanktop with black jeans and brown ankle boots.

"oooooooo pretty!" we both said at the same time.

"but you both still look the same.."

"Yeah we're going as Christa and Marie...Marie already booked a concert hall for Christa to do at Klade so it doens't look suspicious" I replied to Prince Keith.

"we only changed out wig colors thats all...you know you should really do that to your hair it looks lovely like that" Marie said I looked in the mirror and then Marie gave me one of her black blazer .she then put on the same black one..

"alright now you boys know how to fight correct?" they all nodded..I looked at Marie and she looked at me raising her eyebrow

"girl after seeing what you did to Cleo your good on your own!" I rolled my eyes and she laughed then gave me the rings.

"what are those rings for?" Prince Glenn asked

"it's actually a weapon these are really if I use all my force into a punch it can actually cut through the skin" I said and the boys all backed up a little I laughed .

"Alright time to save Klade"

"what are they doing?" Marie asked...we were currently outside of Klade just right out the the entrance but there's a huge line to get in..

"their checking ID's" Ryan said poking his head out the fuck...I look at the guys damn it..

"now what?" Prince Joshua asked..I bit the inside of my lip and told the driver which was Ryan to continue to drive..I unbutton a few buttons on my blouse

"what are you doing?!" Prince Wilfred asked looking down..

"getting us in now all you shut up and stop starring at me damn breast!" I snapped at Prince Keith and then Prince Wilfred covered Prince Keith eyes for stopped out car and I rolled down the window ..

"hii you seem I'm Christa and I have a concert here tonight and my staffs who set up the stages has all our stuff including our ID's" I said starring at him with my most innocent face.

"oh your that singer right...I'm sorry you must have ID in order to get in Klade!" he said clearing starring at my breast

"really?..damn it but my fans will be so so sad...how about this I give you tickets for my show as well ..your so handsome and I would really love to get to know you better" I said batting my eyelashes he starred at me then cleared his throat..I grabbed the tickets out my bag and handed it to him..he then let us go.I rolled up the window and quickly button back my shirt

"guys are so pathetic" Marie said rolling her eyes

"I know...seriously first thing I'ma do once we get Klade back is to train our troops to not fall for tricks like those...since we had to stage us going to the was driving us there..my phone then ringed and I had a text from Prince Wilfred

W-don't ever do that again..it's not princess like.

I looked up at him and he looked at me giving a stern look..

C- but you knew you enjoyed that view ;) .. just kidding I know I hated doing that but it was for the sake to get our butts in.

I looked up at Prince Wilfred seeing him reading the text then he blushed hehe probably about the first part...I can't believe he actually likes me...

*flash back to the scene of the forest*

I starred at Prince Wilfred...his question...can I ever move on from Jack...

"Christa I ..I really like you" I then starred at him...he..he just said he likes me?...suddenly he leaned in and kissed me...

oh gosh this kiss...it's different...even more different then when I kissed Jack...I feel more love and passion...wait no...Jack...I can't..

I pulled away and Prince Wilfred apologized

"I'm sorry for my action..I .I couldn't control myself...but Christa I'd really love for you to think this through...move on from Jack...you can't let him forever hold you back from new love and I know you still love him. but-"

"Prince Wilfred..right now all that is in my mind is to get Klade back...after we get Klade back and under control then we'll talk about this ?" I said cutting him off...he nodded and I smiled and got up then helped him up

*end of flashback*

Marie P.O.V

I watched as Prince Wilfred and Christa kept texting each other it's so obvious as well...I smiled at Christa..is..is she moving on from Jack?...if so that's Wilfred is a wonderful guy too! plus no lie he's cute and hse's cute they'll make cute babies! oooo I call being god mom of their child.

I then feel someone starring the shit out of me..I looked up seeing Prince Joshua starring at me

"what are you starring at ? I'm too pretty for you" I said

"ha what? you pretty? even a granny in her 90s have more attraction than you" he retorted

"ha so you check out old ladies? ...wow who knew the mighty Prince Joshua goes for older older people! no wonder you deny lots of girls..wow damn you find sex appeal in old ladies.." Prince Joshua bit the inside of his lip regretting his comeback then everyone in the car bursted into laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Christa P.O.V

"wait what the fuck!" I said looking at the scene in front of me..this is unbelievable their forcing men to join the army for the upcoming war..this is just unacceptable...

I stepped forward wanting to say something but Wilfred stopped me..

"not now calm down" He whispered into my ear and pulled me away from the and I decided to go and walk around Klade... and then we saw this terrible scene...where the soldiers were tearing away the men from his family..this is just terrible..

"come on..after we rescue the king,Robby and Brina and get Klade back then we can do something about this" he's right..fuck...I just want to ugh.

Wilfred pulled me away and we went to a dessert shop. I smiled and went inside ordering my usual dessert

"ha I remember Princess Christina woul always come to my shop and order the same thing" Ariella, the owner of this shop said..right..I would always come to Ariella shop and order this..surprise she still remembers .. the look on her face

"you miss Princess Christina?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled

"Everyone does..everyone in this kingdom misses Princess Christina she brought so much justice to Klade she reminded everyone of the late queen always protecting our rights..now that shes gone everyone gets fucked over" Ariella said looking sorrow..then she went into the kitchen to make our things.

"looks like everyone misses you" Prince Wilfred said...

"yeah I know...I feel selfish now..it's because of my selfishness that caused the people here in this kingdom to..." I sigh and bit my lip

"don't worry that's why your here to fix things...your not selfish..you did everything for the people and you needed a reward back for yourself it's just right" I smiled at Prince Wilfred calming words.

"here are your orders enjoy" Ariella said I smiled..so sad I can't tell her who I really am..

"it's delicious!" Prince Wilfred said in delight I smiled and dig into my own food. hehe so good..yummy yummy

"haha" I looked up seeing Prince Wilfred laughing at me

"what's so funny never seen me eat?"

"you have a little something" Prince Wilfred said and grabbed the napkins on the table and gently wiped my lips..I looked at him..he has such a pretty face and he's so nice...wait no no absolutely not!

"I got it,thanks" I said and took the napkin but I touched his hand

oh gosh why is my heart beating so fast damn it..stop beating so fast ugh...he looked at me and I quickly look at the food and started to eat again..

I looked at Wilfred who was eating too he's so...nice,sweet,charming,caring and he's so perfect..

Marie P.O.V

"so why did you guys drag me out but didn't want to go with Christa and Prince Wilfred?" I asked confusingly...we just finished settling in a hotel and then Christa went to go and explore Klade with Wilfred and now these guys are dragging me out.

"Well we didn't want to be cock blocking" Glenn said..right..it's pretty obvious Christa and Wilfred are crushing each other..I think Wilfred actually changed Christas heart...and finally made her realize and forget Jack...

"so I couldn't believe your Princess of Nerwan" Prince Keith said walking close to me

"yeah now you know."

"but why did you leave ...I heard from people you abandon your duties" Prince Edward asked...oh damn..um...do I really have to explain to them? not that I don't trust them or anything I just don't feel like talking about it..but if I tell them i don't feel like telling them then they'll feel some type of way

"stop being noisy" Prince Joshua everyone just walked around..yay he helped me out of explaining...

I looked around it seems different...I remember before Klade was REALLY cheerful all you would hear is laughter,cheering,singing and people smiling non stop..now it's almost dead..

I then saw a jewelry store and then the boys wanted to go somewhere to eat...

"why don't you guys go eat .. I'm not hungry" Prince Joshua said.

"Yeah I'll bring you guys" Prince Collin said..

"yeah same here." I said and then I just walked off to the jewelry store...I smiled at the employees who greeted me then looked at the necklace..there was this pendant that has a ballerina shoe ...

"Can I see that?"

"Yes ofcourse" She said smiling..I looked at the necklace pretty..

"hold this for me while I look around" she nodded and then I looked around then I ended up at the engagement ring section.

"would you two lovely couple like to look at the newest arrivals?" The employee asked..I nodded..wait what you "two"... I raised my eyebrow then turned around and saw Prince Joshua.

"ah you creep why are you following me"

"says the little lonely girl who's desperate to get married"

"am not! I was just looking around!" He smirked then the lady returned with the rings..wow shiney...

"this is so pretty..."

"eh" Prince Joshua said..I then looked at him

"eh?...I'm curious to know what would YOU pick out for your own finace" Prince Joshua then looked at the rings and he starred at one..but I didn't know which one

"Well which is it?" I asked.

"ha..why do you want to know it's not like your going to be the one receiving a ring from a lovely guy like me" I raised my eyebrow

"lovely is not the word to describe you more like cold hearted,mean and bossy"

"seems like your describing Prince Keith" I rolled my eyes then went up to pay for the necklace

"your boyfriend had already paid" I looked at her weirdly when she handed me the bag..boyfriend?.

I turned to look at Joshua

"ha wanna be my boyfriend? too bad your not my type" I said sticking my tongue out and walking out

"who said I wanted to be your boyfriend your not my type! I'd love someone who is well mannered nice,and listen to me!" he said I rolled my eyes then continue to walk around but then I saw a little girl standing in the alley looking sad..

I quickly walked over to her and kneel down she backed away but fell

"no no it's okay I won't hurt you..whats wrong?...where's your mommy"

"mommy...mommy I..I don't know!" she cried...

"Aw it's okay" I said.. I said hugging her..Joshua kneeled down next to me and rubbed her back.

"come on lets go bring you to the police station"

"no no no!" she whined..and cling onto me tighter..

"why?They can help you find your mommy"

"no..they hit me!" she said..What?..I looked at Joshua and he nodded knowing what I'm trying to imply then he gently rolled up her sleeve and his eyes widen..I looked at her arm and saw bruises and cuts.

"they did this to you?!" She nodded and hugged me tighter...

"baby I'm bringing you home with me" It was getting late and theres no way I'm leaving her out here..

"before that lets go and take you to eat" she nodded and I smiled..Joshua then called Prince Keith to ask where they are eating at ..we then went to where they are and then we went inside..we found them and I sat down with the girl sitting on my lap

"oh whats your name by the way? I'm Marie"

"Layla!" she said cheerfully.I smiled and then the guys all looked at me

"wow who knew just a walk with you and Joshua you guys would bring back a child" Prince Collin said.

"hush I'll explain later of what happened to her...introduce yourselves to her" I said and everyone said their names and such.I then ordered food for her and she started to eat

"slow down your gonna cho-" before I could finish she started then rubbed and patted her back.

"aw what a cute little family" Prince Ryan teased. I rolled my eyes and started eating myself

"so how did you lose your mommy?" I asked

"...a few days ago at this event mommy daddy and I were there and suddenly a group of people took my daddy away! and my mommy followed them crying and stuff I tried following but so many people and then..the cops took me..." she said looking like she was going to cry again

"oh no no it's okay don't will find your mommy"...if I'm not wrong they took her father to force him to go to war...they must have locked her mother up...oh gosh who knows what will happen to her mother..

"here eat first and we will find your mom tomorrow" Joshua said and she nodded then started eating again. I smiled and then sighed...tonight we're going to have to save Brina and Robby...after that tomorrow Christa said she will stat going undercover to see who are corrupted..

my phone started ringing and it was Christa

C-come back to the hotel quick we found RObby and Chirsta..

she then hung up.

wait what?! already what?!...


	14. Chapter 14

Christa P.O.V

"Who the fuck did this to her?!" I yelled at Prince Roberto who was just starring at Brina..Brina got fucking shot! what the bloody fuck! After Wilfred and I finish the desserts we went to explore around and then we saw these 2 in a alley and Brina was already shot. bloody hell if I find out who shot her I'll murder them!

"Roberto" Brina said in a low tone but her eyes were still closed she's dreaming..Robby quickly went sitting next to her and held herhands

"I'm here I'm here" he said holding her hand.. Ryan was observing her wound.

"okay give me a knife I need to cut open her skin to get the bullet out ...the bullet doesn't seem to hit any major bones or anything" Ryan said and Wilfred quickly handed him a knife..he then went towards Brina with that I turned round looking at Wilfred chest and he hugged me.

"ahhhhh" Brina yelled in pain...

"Its okay it's okay" Robby said..I looked at Robby he couldn't stop crying or even left Brinas side...

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!" Marie..I turned to the door seeing every ones eyes widen and Marie handed Prince Joshua a little girl?...

"what the fuck happened?!" she said running over to look at Brina. Collin closed the door and then I looked at Robby...

Robby P.O.V

I starred at Brina who was in so much pain..sh..she saved me...

"She saved me...we..were running away from the people that kidnapped us...we were inside Klades castle and then we got out and they realized...we kept running and running then suddenly I heard a gun shot and ...Brina jumped in front of me and ...she saved me..."

I starred at Brina...why would you do that..I'd rather myself get shot then you...

Brina then held my hand tightly again and I realized Ryan took out the bullet...now he's stitching up the wound...

Marie grabbed a towel and started to wipe Brina sweat off her face...

"I'm going to bloody kill the bastard that shot you" Christa said...

"wait my dad did you see my dad?!" Christa asked looking at me

"your dad?..."

"he's the king! king of Klade I'm the princess of Klade Marie is the princess of Nerwan and Brina here is a princess to! she's he one your suppose to marry! now did you see my dad?!"

"no...it was just only us" I said...Brina is the princess I was suppose to marry?...why didnt she tell me..

"Ryan will that leave a scar?!" Christa asked..

"Princess Christa have you had any scars under my care?"

"nope."

"alright then Princess Brina will be fine just she's not allow to eat anything that will cause infections like seafood eggs and such. watch her diet for these few days and make sure she drink plenty of water" ryan said..Everyone nodded and then Ryan went to dispose the bloody water and stuff..

we then all sat around the table and they started explaining to me of what is going on...

"ugh..." I turned around seeing Brina trying to get up. I quickly went and helped her

"go back to bed you need rest"

"What happened?"

"you got shot! damn it! Brina next time don't you dare ,don't you freaking dare jump in front of me being stupid saving my life! It should be me I can't bare seeing you hurt like this!" I said and Brina looked at me then she kissed me...I then kissed her back

"ewwwww" Suddenly Brina pulled away and then the girls went to hug her..

"you idiot your lucky it was Ryan who stitched this up for you or else you would have had scarring" Christa said Brina smiled and then Ryan came in with food..I then took the food and started feeding Brina the food while Christa explained to her what happened

"no ..when they captured us they put us in a room,just Robby and I...your father wasn't there" Brina Christa sighed.

"where else can that bitch put my father...she told the people that father was sick..so she can't put him in a cell...the uncorrupted knights will knows something fishy...so where can she trap him" Christa said...

"what about his own room?..." Wilfred said and we all looked at him

"well like you said they cant put him in a cell or anything where else would people not look? his own room because they think he'll be resting..." Wilfred has a point...

"alright so what do we do now?what's the plan" Prince Glenn asked

"I'm going in the castle"

"what?!" everyone said and looked at Christa..

"you can't!"

"I need to find my father damn it!"

"Christa we want to find father too but you can't just go into the castle! who knows how many corrupted troops and knights there are! it's too risky I won't let you do it!" Caleb said to Christa. Christa rolled her eyes

"I'm going to make food" she said then left the room..Wilfred then follow her ...damn

"dude...Cleo killed Jack"

"WHAT?!" I shouted and then my wound hurt..

"you idiot you need rest stop talking so loud!" Robby said to me ...but then I looked at Marie

"Christa found out?...what why did he kill Jack!"

"Cleo told her..she shot cleo twice"

"wait shot?! as in gun" And everyone nodded...what... get kidnapped for 2 days and so much happened.

"has she been emotional?! she must be in a emotional wreck right now!"

"surprisingly she's alright..Prince Wilfred has been watching her."

"she's strong...but I feel like she's hiding it from us..she doesn't want us to worry" Marie added...I nodded..I remember when Jack died...Christa wouldn't eat or get out of her room...she didn't sleep either just sat there looking at midair..she even cut herself...she wouldn't listen to anyone not even me or Marie.

Christa P.O.V

I went to the kitchen and started cooking some soup for Brina..I got the carrots and then started to chop them ..

"what are you doing" Wilfred asking walking over looking into the pot

"making soup for brina" I said

"oh...ew carrots" he said looking at them

"You don't like carrots?"

"no."

"but it's healthy" I said

".." Wilfred didn't say anything and went to sit down..I then looked at the carrots and started to chop them into tinier sizes..and I accidentally cut myself with the knife..fuck. i turned around making sure Wilfred didn't see and I went to the sink to rinse the blood away. After that I put the carrots inside and then I added other ingredients to make the soup.. After it was done..I poured some into a bowl and handed it to Wilfred

"try it" I said..he then took a sip and took another sip soon he started to drink more and more

"it's delicious!" he said.I smiled

"it has carrots" I said he then looked at the soup

"but I don't see them"

"that's cause I cut it into really tiny little pieces"

" I like carrots only if you make them" he said smiling and finish drink it asking for more. I went over to pour some more and set it down

"what happened your bleeding!" he said looking at my finger.. I looked at the finger and it started to bleed again ugh.

"it's nothing" I said hiding my hand

"did you cut yourself while cutting the carrots into tiny pieces?" he asked..

"no" i said

"your lying ,I can see it in your eyes." I bit my lip then Wilfred went over to get the first aid kit and took my hand gently and started to aid me.. I remember the first night I might him...I stepped in glass and he aided me like this too..with gentle care.. oh that night was crazy..

I started to laugh then Wilfred looked at me

"normal people would be in pain and here you are laughing" Wilfred and bandaging up my wound.

" I thought about the first time I met you" I said he then smiled

"oh that night was crazy"

"yeah it was...and you were aiding me too that did I know it was Prince Wilfred crown prince of Philips that was aiding me"

"little did I know I was aiding the princess of Klade." I smiled

"what was your first impression of me?" I asked and Wilfred looked at me

"...I thought you were special...something about you just ..had me wanting to see you again.. I asked Claude to buy me all your albums the day after I left the hotel" Wilfred said...he thought I was special and wanted to see me again?...oh my gosh..

I smiled and tried to hide my blushing face

"don't hide that..I like it when you blush" Wilfred said walking near me..he then looked at me and kissed my forehead.

...I think...I'm in love again...


	15. Chapter 15

Christa P.O.V

..mom I promise you I'll restore the kingdom back to the free and happy kingdom it was...

I looked at the tiara then placed it in the bag along with the other stuff..I then walked out hearing Marie telling Brina she can't come..I went inside seeing everyone

"Brina you can't come" I said sternly then Brina pouted her lips and then Robby hugged her telling her not to go and that it's not safe... I then looked at all the princes

"Are you guys su-"

"you asked us so many times yes we are all sure" Prince Joshua said..I smiled thanking them...these princes...they are all so wonderful and lovely..

"Christa! some people said that they are killing Prince Roberto and Princess Brina at the plaza!" Ryan said...what that's impossible Brina and Roberto are both here...what is their goal...shoot that means Altaria and Neo will hear about this they will start war with Klade...

"this bitch wants to destroy Klade! starting war with almost every kingdom, stupid bitch!" I snapped and slammed my hand on the table..making Marie jumped

"Christa calm down...Brina call your dad telling him your not dead and whatever he hears about you dying is not real, Robby you do the same thing" Marie instructed and they both nodded.

I sighed then we went to the plaza to see the imposters..that are suppose to be Brina and Roberto..they looked scared...suddenly I saw Cleo's stupid mother sitting in the chair watching and peopled started calling her the queen? ha no way...

there was a lot of people here..Marie and everyone stayed close to me...wait if the bitch is here..that means...that means oh my...the castle is free!

"Glenn,Edward,Keith go to the castle and find my dad in his room...remember the plans if any trouble speed dial me" they nodded then went separate ways..last night we reviewed the plans and how the castle of Klade looks... I then continue to look at the stage...gosh this was never in the plan..I never thought they'd use 2 innocent people ... this is ridiculous.

"what has Klade come to" a old man said shaking his head. I bit my lip he's right what has Klade come to?...

"move out the way!" someone yelled at a old lady and pushed her. My eyes widen and I quickly went over there and made sure she didn't lose balance

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SHE'S A OLD LADY!" I snapped at the guard, he turned to look at me and smirk

"ha I'm a war solider this bitch should pay respect for me for fighting for this country!" I looked at the smirk on his face...

"ha your a shit solider then! how much did you pay for this position? 1,000? 1 million? your a fucking shit you don't deserve to be called a solider of Klade!" I snapped he then looked pissed off and the old lady was pulling my shirt telling me it's okay..

the guy then raised his arm wanting to hit me. and he swung his hand but Wilfred caught his arm

"don't you dare lay a hand on her" He snapped and then let go of his hand

"ha and you call yourself a solider." I said sticking my tongue out

"christa" Wilfred said.I then shut up and the solider went away..

"thank you so much finally someone spoke up to those worthless things" the old lady said thanking me..I smiled at her

"so they do buy their positions?" I asked

"yeah,ever since Prince Collin got framed for something most soldier has been replaced by worthless ones who buy their positions..."

"Prince Collin got framed?" I asked pretending to not know..

"Yeah, they blamed Prince Collin and Prince Caleb for something..everyone knows that our beloved Prince will never do the things they framed them with...then that stupid Prince Cleo and Queen Maldilla came along and just ruined everything...the king ha who knows where the hell he is ,probably fucking that stupid queen everyday forgetting about the rights,justice and freedom Klade was suppose to get" the old lady vent and then she pointed at a group of people

"see those guys? standing right over there..looking mad,those are the generals for Klade that they replace..oh look behind them are some troops...they must be so pissed... " The old lady said..Wilfred and I looked over...those generals..they looked mad and they were in normal citizens clothing,wait is that a gun I'm seeing in one of them?... I looked at Wilfred and he seem to be caught on ,on what I was looking at..

I then walked over and looked at one of the generals they looked at me

"can we help you?" he asked..

"Why don't you guys hide your guns well" I said looking at the one with the gun sticking out his eyes then widen and hid his gun again...

"lets go to that alley I have something you guys all might to hear" I said smiling at them...they looked at me

"I mean...why not? it's not like you guys have anything to lose"Wilfred said trying to help me get them to the alley..they nodded then followed us to the alley..

"we need you guys to go into the castle and help my friends get the king out safely" I said going straight into the point the guy then widen his eyes

"what...your friends?get the king out safely? who are you guys!" he asked he was young looking...probably the leader of what they are about to do, I then sighed

"You have a pretty face but not enough brains...haha I'm kidding!..but listen the king is not deluded or anything he's trapped and he didn't make that bitch the queen or made Prince Cleo the crown prince...he's trapped in his room and we need to get him out of there to stop the corruption in Klade right now!" I explained and the young general looked at me then behind him the other generals questioned what I said..

"who are you? how can we trust you" the young general said..I sighed might as well tell him

"I'm-"

"I'm Prince Wilfred, crown prince of Philips..do you believe us now? " Wilfred asked then the generals looked at Wilfred

"I'm Prince Joshua, Crown prince of Dres Van" Joshua said revealing his identity..these guys their willing to reveal who they are in Klade? when it's corrupted and when Klade wants to invade their kingdom...

"and the ones inside the castle trying to save the king out are also royalties!" Marie said the generals all looked at each other and looked at the princes

"...we are in disguises" Wilfred said and then the generals and the troops looked at each other.

" what about Prince Roberto from Altaria and Princess Sabrina from Neo? their going to get killed which means automatic war between Neo and Altaria" the general said...I smiled

"hehe now you sound smarter...what's your name?" I asked

"Brandon" he answered..I nodded then smiled

"we'll take care of this .just watch out going into the castle ...my friends it should be 3 guys...one have purple hair,other one has blonde and another has brown" I said to Brandon he nodded then we went separate ways...we went back to the plaza and there was more people...damn...

"I need to save them..." I told them and they looked at me

"but the plan" Marie said

"yeah and in our plan I didn't expect them to use frauds! their innocent people" I said to Marie , Wilfred and Joshua both sighed...I then looked at the bitch suddenly I heard a gun sound and every got quiet..I looked up on the stage it was that guy.

I looked at the bitch...I then watched as the guy pointed his gun at the suppose Prince Roberto and everyone here was saying no or shocked to say anything..

the guy then pulled the trigger...

"WAIT!"I yelled...everyone suddenly looked at me

"you can't kill him!" I yelled and I felt Marie pulling my shirt.

"why's that you peasant?!" the bitch snapped at me

"because it's not right you fucking bitch" I snapped and then I made my way up the guy then pointed his gun at me.

"if he shoots me I promise you ,you won't see your pig son Cleo" I threaten and the bitch suddenly had her eyes widen and told the guy not to shoot me.

"who the hell are you?! where is Cleo!" she demanded.

"and why the hell should I tell you? who the hell are YOU" I snapped back.

"I'm the Que-"

"no bitch your not the Queen. THE ONLY Queen of Klade is the late queen Victoria. You have NO right to be the queen"

"nonsense! the ki-"

"the king? so fuck him. let me tell you this bitch you have no damn right to be the Queen of Klade and here is a list why." I said looking at her, suddenly she stood up from sitting and walked close to me

"1, your a fucking slut. 2, the king never married you properly or ever announce to Klade you were his queen. 3, what justice have you brought to Klade? all you did to Klade was made it a fucking kingdom NO ONE wants to be in...justice,rights,love,happiness EVERYTHING has been destroyed by you!" I snapped then suddenly I heard loads of cheering from the people.

"shoot this peasant!" the bitch said the guy then pointed his gun at me. I then stepped forward putting my head right at the gun

"let me tell you this if you call yourself a civilian of Klade you shouldn't, Queen Victoria done so much for Klade , she made womens right so much better she probably even helped your mother and your great grandmother have rights they didn't have before..and I want YOU to tell me WHAT THIS BITCH HAS DONE FOR YOU OR YOUR FAMILY SO FAR ,SO IF YOU DARE SHOOT ME you should feel ashamed of being born here and calling yourself a citizen of Klade!" i glared at the then looked at me and I could tell he's biting his lips.

"shoot her!" the bitch said the guy then looked at me and pulled his trigger. I closed my eyes suddenly I heard a gun shot...but no pain?...I opened my eyes seeing the guy holding hi hand and his hand was full of blood...suddenly troops and soldiers were all around..I looked in the crowd and it was Brina who had a gun and shot him...oh Brina...you should have stayed in bed.

"CAPTURE THEM" The bitch said...I then saw Wilfred,Joshua,Roberto,Brina and Marie being captured they put up a fight but failed..suddenly someone came up and tried to touch me.. I sighed.. I then ran over to the bitch and smacked her across her face

"YOU! I WANT HER DEAD NOW!" She yelled and the some soldiers were running up to me

"Don't you dare touch me!" I snapped at them

"why should we listen to you?!" the soldier shouted.

I sighed then close my eyes and then took off my colored contacts. I then took off my wig and reached into my bag ..taking out the tiara and placed it on my head

"I'm Christina, Princess of Klade."


End file.
